Why the Pain Lasts
by JianLi
Summary: Kagome just wants to fullfill her duty as a lover to a demon lord. Only to have her heart broken so badly to land herself into a coma state. Loosing her love at the same time too. SessKag ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my first one shot, but there will be a sequal if there are enough reviews for one! - Of course it is Summer, but i got a busy scedule, got a bunch of weddingsd to go to , and also work in a summer job my dad is getting me. I also got a few projects lined up for myself...:3 well enjoy!**

**Title:**Why the Pain Lasts

**Rating:**M for Mature (sounds like a game sponsor! XD)

**Summery:**Kagome just wants to fullfill her duty as a lover to a demon lord. Only to have her heart broken so badly to land herself into a coma state. Loosing her love at the same time too.

**Disclaimer:**I don;t own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does, and man do i envy her creative mind!

**The call**

"Hey," the tone of her voice obviously held a dreamy lovey state.

"...hey..." by the tone of the man, it seemed he didn't care.

"Something wrong?" her concern bothered the man.

"I'm busy.."he hung up before she could reply.

**1 hour later**

Tears still continuously leaked out of her eyes, her face burrowed deep into her pillows. Small sobs can be heard. Deep into her broken state she didn't hear the door open, or the sounds of clothes being taken off. Not even the loudest but yet faintest moans of a woman. The shifting of movement, as if searching for something waken her from her deep pain. Only to deepen it as she noticed the oh so familer silver hair when the couple of 'intruders' entered her haven.

Shocks of pain shot through her heart, her head, all over her body. Her pupils shrunk into the back of her head as everything turned black. Only thing she didn't see, was the face of true guilt on the man she now regretted loving, Sesshomaru Takahashi.

"Kagome..." He pushed Kagura off of him, and rushed towards the unconsious girl- no woman. Holding her close to him he looked at her pained face, her old tear stains covered with new tear trails.

"Lord Sesshomaru, let us leave such an ungreatful human here and continue where we left off." Kagura said as she licked her index finger, purring at her need for 'her' man.

"Leave," he said. His voice so hush if not for her enhanced hearing ability she wouldn't have heard it.

"What!" Kagura screeched, as she reddened with anger and embarrassment.

"You heard this Sesshomaru! I shall not repeat!" he shouted, his silvery hair elegantly begin to rise from the ground, defying gravity. Red seeped into his eyes as he bared his fangs at the wrench.

Kagura scared for her life, ran as fast as possible, before leaving she whispered, "You've made a grave mistake my lord-" before Kagura could finish what she was saying a golden yellow whip sliced hewr right in the middle, killing her quickly.

"Kagome..." was all he said before rushing the woman out of the apartment in his arms, holding her close to him. "I'm..." he couldn't say it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't apologize. Not even when the doors blocked his vision of Kagome surrounded by doctors.

Considering all the time he had with her, the pitiful moments to the most memorialble moments. He considered himself as a useless man, not worthy for Kagome. No, he'll rid himself from her, so she can live happily. Forget all the times she had come to his aid. Everyting..Will be thrown away..For her sake, no..for his sake.

Leaving no trails to stay and wait for her, he called up her family and told them the bad news. Each, one after another, he hang up on them before asking him questions on how, Why, and Who...

Remembering the last happy moment of his short time with Kagome, impulsed him to buy her the one thing she wanted form him. Only to be rejected as he had forgotten one day..with one woman toi another, he kept it all a secret, but he never knew why.

Entering a small toy store, he picked up a plush penguin and paid for it. Next Sesshomaru went to his adopted passed daughter's flower shop, which stands open with the help of her great and so many other great grandchildren. Picking up some random flowers, he reminded himself not to give Kagome forget-me-nots.

"I leave these to you, give them to her or else..." Sesshomaru threatened Souta.

Nodding his head he ran back to his mother, telling her everything Sesshomaru said and walked back to where he bumped into him.

Sesshomaru had disappeared back top the apartment to clean up everything. Packed all the memories away. Ship them away or burn them. He decided by the blink of an eye as he drove away, red flames in the background.

**Good? Bad? Please review! I was inspired by my cousin, and by music...music helps me get into the mood:3 Well, i'll be waiting :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about extremely long wait! Thanks for the reviews, and this won't be a 1 shot anymore cause figured since there is a lot of blank spots why not continue on with the story instead of going off to make a pre-queal or a sequeal! So here is the long awaited chapter 2!!!...Italics is the flashbacks and such:D Enjoy!**

**Title:**Why the Pain Lasts

**Rating:**M for Mature

**Summery:**Kagome just wants to fullfill her duty as a lover to a demon lord. Only to have her heart broken so badly to land herself into a coma state. Losing her love at the same time too.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In Kagome's mind**

"Where am I?" Kagome whispered as she opened her eyes, "I don't remember this. Sesshomaru help me!" Spurring into action Kagome reached out her hands into the darkness trying to seek her haven.

"What's wrong..." a young childish voice asked.

"Who are you?" Kagome cried, being the fact that there is no light to see who was there didn't help calm her.

The girl giggled, "I'm but a lost memory...who is this Sesshomaru you keep speaking of?" the girl giggled a bit more before reveiling herself as a 5 year old Kagome.

"Me?!...Who is Sesshomaru...?" she whispered in a trance.

Five year old Kagome just smiled mischieviously, "Yes, who is this Sesshomaru, why must you call upon a fictional person when you have us!" as she finished a 13 year old Kagome appeared and an 18 year old kagome popped up behind her. "We will stay here where there is no pain..." 13 year old Kagome said in a monotone.

"No more pain.." Kagome said in bliss. Closing her eyes she sighed in content.

"But we must see who this Sesshomaru is..." 18 year old Kagome whispered as she waved her hand and an image appeared infront of Kagome.

She watched in horror as she looked at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

_A young 4 year old Kagome played in the sandbox at a park as her mother, Sakuya Hiragashi, talked to some other neighboring adults. _

_Kagome never understood why adults spend their time talking about...what ever there is to talk about in the adult's mind, when they could be playing and having the time of their lives! Kagome could care less at the moment, she just continued to dig, and dig until she dug to the U.S.!_

_"Mommy won't mind, she always did say I could do the impossible..." Kagome giggled at the thought and continued to shovel her way in the sandbox._

_She flung the sand around her not caring where it landed, but soon what appears to be a 7 yr old dog demon was a target of this said sand._

_"Watch where you fling that sand before I rip your throat out." he said in monotone._

_"Huh?" Kagome turned around slowly since the shock and meaning of the threat has stilled her. "Who-" she stopped as soon as she saw him. "Inuyasha?"_

_"Don't you dare call me as that insolent little mutt!" Sesshomaru growled as his calm features turned into a glare._

_"You're right, Inuyasha has those ear thingys...Oh!" Kagome stood up as she clapped her hands infront of her with delight. "You have a tail!!!" she squealed as she ran over and started petting his white tail._

_Sesshomaru glared at the young girl and surpressed his growl seeing as a moment ago while she was tunring he smelled tears. Although he soon regretted letting her pet that part of his body, because as soon as she started he had the urge to purr!_

_**End**_

Moaning Kagome floated away from the screen. "Why...can't I remember who he is?" she whispered as tears started leaking out.

The older Kagome smiled behind the real Kagome and covered it up before floating up to the real one. "It's okay, we're here, you'll be fine with us."

"No more..I don't want to see anymore...I don't want to see something I don't remember..." she cried out as she turned to hold the fake Kagome.

"I have 2 more to show, but before I do let us finish this one..." the middle Kagome whispered beofre her eyes misted over gentling revealing a void emotion.

_**Flashback**_

_Sesshomaru couldn't hold in the purr any longer as soon as her hands continued to run along his tail he let out a long and very loud purr!_

_Letting go Kagome thought he had growled, frightening her._

_The two adults, which were their mothers, turned over to see what was the master, but soon Sesshomaru's mother understood as soon as she noticed the look in Sesshomaru's eye._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Kagome cried as she closed her eyes expecting him to lash out at her._

_Coughing he tunred away to hide his blush but quick enough, his mother saw, and so did the older Higurashi! Narrowing his eyes in embarrassment he turned around towards Kagome and picked her up brushing the sand off of her._

_"It's okay, just ask me next time." he murmered to her, looking up he noticed his mother calling to him, telling him it was time to go home and meet his father for tea, along with his...pest half-mutt of a bother._

_Before Sesshomaru could leave Kagome grabbed his sleeve, "Umm...Thanks for not being mad at me.." Blushing Kagome reached in her pocket and took out a small card. Inside the card was a bunch of pressed Sakura blossoms. "Here you can have it, I picked them just this week so it still has a fresh scent to it!"_

_Taking the card Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome and left here with just a small memory of their first meeting._

_**End**_

As soon as the memory finished, Kagome had forgotten it. She had the look of peace, but her mind was a fog as her eyes were blurred. No emotions had passed through her face, eyes, or body. But another tear did mangae to escape.

"The next one is personally my favorite!" the youngest one said giggling with an evil glee.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Done! The next memory flash isn't what I would call pretty. But I'm deciding if there will be fluff or not. Right well I'll be working on the next chapter, and once I'm done I'll update! Won't be as long as this wait, I promise! But I thank you for staying with me here...Thanks again for the reviews and the helpful comments!**


	3. Important

**I'm sorry, this is not an update. I lost all interest in continuing with this fic. If you wish for me to continue writing this fic then send a review on why. And sorry for those that were expecting an update. I've been busy with school, and Finals and Exams are all done. I'm going up to NY, and spend time with my cousin for around 2 weeks. But when I come back and If I recieve any reviews and a certain amount, I'll decide and rethink about starting this fic up again. Thanks to all my readers and stuff! I love ya:D **


	4. Chapter3

**I've decided to continue with the fanfic, but it'll take awhile since I found out my school schedule will have many honors classes and such. I'm sorry, this chapter was suppose to come sooner but I got held up in NY, and then I find out my interent is gone. By the time you get this it'll be fixed! XD I hope so at least...otherwise there is a miracle going around here! btw, I'm 16 now! I guess I'm still a bit shocked by it, but I feel the need to badger my dad for a new I Pod...my old one is the really old I Pod Suffle, it's so dumb! Doesn't work the way it use to...**

**Enjoy the ifc, sorry about the rant...and the complaining...XD love?**

**Title:**Why the Pain Lasts

**Rating:**M for Mature

**Summery:**Kagome just wants to fullfill her duty as a lover to a demon lord. Only to have her heart broken so badly to land herself into a coma state. Losing her love at the same time too. AU

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kagome's Mind**

" No more..please..no more..." Kagome begged as tears trickled down her cheeks. Her eyes brimmed with tears, each falling one after the other. Her body, she could not move. Her mind, her soul, her everything was in pain.

"One more, this will be the last, I promise." The little Kagome chanted until Kagome agreed.

**Flashback**

_An elegantly dressed Taiyoukai waited for his court to come down from her room patiently. Soon foot steps were heard as an equally elegant and beautiful creature arrived, a young lady with flowing wavey black hair came into view. She wore the most beautiful and expensive midnight blue satan silk dress. Her eyes the color of the night sky looked away from the Taiyoukai. She was still shy about being with him, since he is a higher status then she, and back then, it mattered._

_As she reached the bottom Sesshomaru gently took her hands in his and kissed each one of them before leading her to their limo. Kagome through out the whole ride would look out the window and she was worried that something might happen at this ball._

_"You-" he started before decideding to not say anything at all._

_"No go on, it's okay." she knew he had wanted to say something, but it worried her that he had that political look on at the moment._

_"It's nothing, we have arrived." He slowly gotten out first before helping her out and lead her to the ball._

_At the door you could see the many higher status Lords and Ladies, each more cold then the other. The way they stood up straighter as Kagome passed them told her that they were showing her that she should know her place. She could feel the tears coming, but she held them in for Sesshomaru. She had caused him enough trouble by being with him. To her surprise Sesshomaru let out a few warning glares and growls to certain Lords that he knew would even try to hurt Kagome once they walk on by them._

_"It's okay, you don't have to do that." Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru. Her eyes betrayed what she felt. Her smile was fake, her eyes teared up even more as she soon realized she could not fool Sesshomaru with her fake smile._

_"Don't let them get to you, once we mate you will be of a higher status then them," he explained, trying to comfort her in his way, "Then they will regret to have ever thought of you as a lower class._

_The day passed faster for Kagome after that. She stood by Sesshomaru, if not then by his step-mother, Izayou. Izayou had actually told off quite a few demoness for Kagome in the pass. Already though, Kagome wished she could just disappear, she knew she was unwanted in this place. So, she told Sesshomaru she had to excuse herself to the bathroom. But she didn't come back to him. He soon realized she had ran. She couldn't take the limo, because they all had left after dropping them off. Sesshomaru ran out of the mansion and into their garden. He couldn't sniff her out, she wore perfume. Her scent covered, he started to panic. This was a dangerous place for Kagome to be alone for more then 2 minutes._

_His eyes began to bleed red, all the demons near by could feel his rage. They cowered away, knowing if they got inbetween what he wanted they would suffer death worse then just deadly poison. Sesshomaru began to panic some more, then he heard her. He could hear her sniffling, as her foot steps shuffle into the woods. Not wasting anymore time he ran towards her, but he didn't expect to see her in that predicament._

_Kagome's dress was torn, but not all of it was by tree branches. Her feet bare, the once beautifully gemed slippers were gone. Her jewlery made of silver and sapphires were all gone, except her earrings and a small ring. The engagement ring he gave her was still there. Her eyes were sprouting out rivers of tears, but she didn't look in pain. She sniffled again._

_Sesshomaru walked to her carefully, but as soon as he caught a sight of her eyes he stopped. His rage came back. Kagome looked dead, her eyes showed no emotion. She didn't even try to wipe away her tears. He ran to her side, but because of this her arms flailed as she tried to scratch him. As she did this he noticed more wounds on her. Claw marks on her arms and back. But the worse were the bruises on her cheek and legs. She was still innocent, but barely._

_"No more, go away..." she said in a quiet voice as she slowed down from being to tired to try and fight off Sesshomaru. Her mind wasn't in the right place. She didn't know why but she wanted to stop here. She wanted to disappear completely before anyone else tries to hurt her._

_Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arm around her and held her as close as possible without hurting her. "It's okay, it's me. Your okay now." He tried to force out the words as calmly as possible, but his body had already began to slowly transform into his real form. "Tell me who..." he whispered into her ears before his transformation was complete._

_He never did get his answer, she tried to hide many things from him before. But none this bad. Why was she trying to protect the demon that had tried to rape her? He was angry at her, at the demon, at Izayou, at himself for not being there to protect her, for being fooled so easily by her. If he couldn't protect her now, how can he when they mate, what about the pups they were going to have? He was angry, the demon was strong, because there was no scent on Kagome to identify him._

**End Flashback**

"Why didn't you tell him the person who did this?"

"If you did we wouldn't have been born..."

"It doesn't matter though, we are born now. And we will protect you."

Kagome closed her eyes as her last tears were spent. Her sight was fuzzy, but there was darkness around her again. But not as dark as from before. She was back, she was concious again, but no one was next to her. She felt alone, she felt like she had forgotten something important.

Looking to the side table, she saw all her gifts. Flowers from Hojo and her many friends. Chocolates, cards, and balloons piled up along the table. A cat plushie that resembled Buyo laid in a basket with animal crackers arranged all around him. Smiling as she giggled at the image that it had sent her.

But what caught her attention was a penguin plush toy. It's blue silk material looked untouchable in the night. The eyes as black as the abyss, but glistened with light and happiness. The cute little yellow bow rested on the 'neck' of the penguin. Kagome could see no card, but a bouquet of lilies lay next to it.

She had cried, but she didn't know why.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Done! Yay, really long flashback. I hope you like it. Let's just take a guess at who the almost rapest was. Naraku doesn't really exist in this fic, but he kinda does, only in the form of the youngest Kagome in the real Kagome's mind. More music helped me in this chapter. I'm so glad I have music to help bring out the creative soul in anybody like me. I've also been sleeping really late...I know bad. I have bags under my eyes, but yeah. All is well.**

**Love you for reading!**

**Please review, I like to hear what you think and any constructive help would be nice. Grammer is still bad, but I'm learning. X3**


	5. Chapter 4

**This one came early because I had most of it written already. Lots of time left from that no internet era...T-T Oh the no internet era was horrible...-life is connected to the internet- XP**

**Title:**Why the Pain Lasts

**Rating:**M for Mature

**Summery:**Kagome just wants to fullfill her duty as a lover to a demon lord. Only to have her heart broken so badly to land herself into a coma state. Losing her love at the same time too. AU

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Everyone had gathered into Kagome's hospital room. As cramed as it was, she couldn't help but feel lonely. As if someone was still missing from the room.

"I'm so glad your okay sis! Buyo missed you!" Souta had continued on with his story as soon as she had awoken from his talking. "I wouldn have brought him, but mom said animals aren't allowed at the hospital.."

Kagome smiled at him and gave him a hug, her voice was hoarse from crying last night. But everyone else thought it was because she hadn't talked for so long. Getting out a paper she wrote, 'How long was I asleep?'

Her grandpa replied, "Just a little over 1 week."

Her eyes widened, but she understood that it's not uncommon, heck she was lucky it wasn't months like other coma state people. Can't really call it a coma, but it's close, right?...Who cares! I'm back! Kagome thought to herself as she silently laughed with her friends as they caught up with each other.

But in the back of Kagome's head she knew someone was missing from her life, and she won't fully be happy until she was with him.

When everyone but her mother left she turned towards her mother and pointed at the penguin, "Who gave it to me?" she asked quietly as to not hurt her throat even more then needed.

Shocked by Kagome's answer she looked over her and noticed that she really didn't rememebr Sesshomaru. "Oh I- You don't remember?" she asked just to be careful.

"No, is it from someone I know?" Kagome asked again, but with a louder and more needy tone.

"Well, someone you use to," Her mother thought this over before finally saying, "It was from your father, I decided now would be a good time to give it to you."

Making an 'O' shape with her mouth Kagome smiled and asked for it. "Why now?" she asked while softly petting the penguin and felt the bow's material under her finger tips.

"I thought, that since you were asleep for so long, that if I brought out the penguin it might help you, give you spirit."

"Thank you..." Kagome whispered before laying back down onto the bed, "When can I leave?"

"Tomorrow, I'm signing you out tonight though."

"Okay, night mother."

"Night dear..."

**With Sesshomaru**

"It doesn't matter now, she's okay. She won't get hurt anymore." a woman's voice tried to comfort the distressed Tai Youkai.

"But what if she's worried, what if she needs me! I can comfort her! What if she's awake and finds out I'm not there!" Sesshomaru screamed as he rounded onto his step-mother.

"She's stronger then you give her credit Sesshomaru!" Izayou shouted before walking off, "You better stay and calm down before you even try to go see her."

Another person had walked in at the moment. Izayou smiled and patted his head careful of the puppy ears.

"I saw her." Inuyasha whispered, he didn't want to say the next sentence but Sesshomaru was going to find out soon anyways, "She doesn't remember you."

"Ha ha very funny Inuyasha, just because I took her from your grabby little paws before doesn't mean you can try and give me an anxiety attack!" He sighed before shaking his head, "Besides, she'll never forgive me after what I did, how can she forget anyways...because of what I did I ruined our relationship..."

"I'm not kidding ugly!" Inuyasha yelled before stomping off to another place for his temper tantrum that was just about to come out!

"You better be kidding, otherwise your ass is mine, and your going to do something about it if it is true!" Sesshomaru yelled back before grabbing his car keys and heading out for the hospital.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's so short! Sesshomaru is probably gonna be more OOC after this chapter, but just a bit. Who wouldn't once they...ehhh you'll see! XD**

**Review please, take a guess what might happen next! **

**As for Inuyasha's past with Kagome it's simple really. Kikyo is not evil, she's just not the best person to go get advise from. So Inuyasha likes Kagome and doesn't know how to tell her, so he asked Kikyo, who at the time was busy and said, "Kagome is a material girl and anything you buy for her she'll be please, the more expensive the better." And Inuyasha being the person to not think before acting 70 percent of the time did exactly that. Kagome however had a struggle on who to pick, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or no Boyfriend at all. She goes to Kikyo and Kikyo this time actually wasn't busy and listened to Kagome's problems. ((She sounds like a psychatrist(sp?) XD))Kikyo replied, "You just finished college, you have a great job at a really big cafe, you get paid more then most people that do work at cafes. Heck you get paid more then some of my employers here at a company! You are helping to support your family, and you still have enough money to take 8 trips to the US in one year! I say you have time for a Boyfriend. As for which one though, you're gonna have to go with which ever one makes you feel better, or right." So Kagome setted up a date with Inuyasha, who tried to win her over with presents, which made Kagome feel as if Inuyasha didn't know her as a person. So she turned to Sesshomaru who wooed her. Take a guess what they almost did that night! Wine can be so much more influence then Beer or any other drinks...XD**

**Next chapter might come out in a couple of days. I have some in my head already so easy to write. Writer's block kinda disappears when you have nothing to do at home.**


	6. Chapter 5

**OMG! I'm so sorry it took so long for this one to come out! I've been caught up in everything! I'm failing Civics and I'm barely living when I'm in accounting...I'm so sorry. But after this one there will be one update per month, I think that is the best I can do with the weekends being my only day offs, and during those day offs I tend to sleep like..15 hours..I know..I'm a pig...**

**Title:**Why the Pain Lasts

**Rating:**M for Mature

**Summery:**Kagome just wants to fullfill her duty as a lover to a demon lord. Only to have her heart broken so badly to land herself into a coma state. Losing her love at the same time too. AU

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you are going to be alright Kagome?" Eri asked as she helped Kagome carry her gifts out into her mother's car.

"Of course! You all worry to much." Kagome sighed as she stretched her arms. "Besides, I'm just going back home to rest, it's not like I'm going to work right away."

"You're right, I'm being really silly here..." Eri shut the trunk and walked off to to get Kagome's mother.

Sitting down on the hood of the car Kagome slowly laid down and looked up into the sky. Her smile soon faded as she started feeling like she was being watched. Infact she was, by a group of kids. One of those kids was a little red head boy, he was a kitsune from what she can see. Waving at the children, she giggled when they all scattered away embarassed from being caught watching her.

Another car pulled up and to Kagome the man that stepped out of the car had to have been familer to her some how. She sat up and watched him go up to the building, just as he did her mother came out. "Mother who was that man that walked into the building just now?"

Worried Sakuya quickly covered it up and repiled, "He's your boss, don't you remember?" It wasn't all a lie. Kagome really did work under Kouga, but it wasn't a working relationship they had. It was more of a friendly and more friendlier then it should be, from Kouga, relationship.

Wracking around her brain Kagome finally made remembered and started scratching her head lightly, "I guess I must need more sleep then I thought..."

"You better!" Sakuya narrowed her eyes when she saw Kouga heading their way. "Oh no..."

With out stretched arms Kouga ran towards Kagome and cried out in joy, "Oh I thought I never see you again! You know how worried I was when Inuyasha called me and said you went to the hospital! I thought he meant to visit someone but-"

He went on, oh how he went on! With each sentence came a squeeze from Kouga, and with each squeeze a puff of air was lost from Kagome's poor lungs. Her face conceiled the very needed and wanted air. Her smile forced and her nods very stiff. Finally she was able to squeeze out a few words, "Kouga, air please..."

"Oh right, sorry." he quickly let go of her and patted off the imaginary dust on her shoulder just to prolong his touch.

"Kouga-Sama-"

"Just Kouga is fine."

"Kouga-_Sama_," Kagome paused telling him with her eyes that if he corrected her again she'll do the unthinkable to her own boss! "I'm sorry for not being at work, is there anyway I can make it up? Umm do your week's paper work?"

"Kagome, there isn't much paper work to do when you are the owner of a cafe, it's all bills and stuff that'll bore you back into a coma..." Quickly catching what he just said Kouga covered his mouth.

"It's okay," she huffed, "You and everyone else have to chill! It's not like I'm going to actually go back into a coma state when you stay the god damn word!"

Soon Sakuya ushered Kouga away, he protested until he thought he should keep on the good side of his future mother-in-law. It was when Kouga left that Sakuya felt safe enough to go back to the hospital to get the rest of Kagome's gifts and paper work.

Sighing some more you would think Kagome was getting old! She rested on the car's hood and closed her eyes. While her eyes were closed a rather expensive car pulled up, and Sesshomaru stepped out!

Sesshomaru was looking around until he spotted Kagome a few parking spots away. Walking quietly over he tapped her shoulder. "Ka-Kagome?" his voice shook a little, scared that when she saw him she would scream or reject him in a more painful way.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see what looked like the God's specialy made creation called an angel looking down on her. But she wasn't trusting him, anything that looked this good had to be near her for something, and it wasn't money, cause he obviously had it! She cleared her throat, "Um, yes?"

Sighing with relief he didn't notice anything wrong with Kagome. Infact he thought she was perfectly fine. Oh how wrong he was. Sesshomaru moved in to hug her, as his arm wrapped around Kagome she gasped. "I'm so glad you're alright, I promise I won't do that to you ever again!"

"Who are you?"

Three words. The great Sesshomaru was brought down to even an infant's feet by those three words. Why? Was all he could think aS Kagome squirmed her way out of his grasp.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Done. Okay not exactly the best is it...I tried in my..very bad attempt to make it good...**

**Those that are Naruto fans, or to be exact, SasuNaru fans!!!!, be looking out for my Halloween one shot! X3 It'll be AU, but I am working on it ask I decay in my seat! XD**


	7. Notice

I am so sorry, but I'm putting this fanfic on hold. Apparently, I tried like 3 times early in December to write the 6th chapter. But I couldn't even get a sentence out. I'm having a hard time in irl too. So Once I can actually get my gear in and write this particular fanfic, I will. Until then, there might be small one-shots here and there if I get the time to do them. Thank you...and I'm so sorry for this...


End file.
